


Charlie Work

by amclove



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Paddy's Pub, charlie kelly - Freeform, charmac - Freeform, iasip - Freeform, it's always sunny in philadelphia - Freeform, mac mcdonald - Freeform, present day i guess, ronald mcdonald - Freeform, they love each other!!, they're supposed to be best friends!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: I hate that recently the show has made the gang basically just hate each other. Like Dennis verbally states his dislike of Mac and Charlie and Mac barely interact as best friends anymore so I wrote this because I  love Charmac. I don't own the show or anything affiliated with it; if I did, Mac would've been out of the closet in the pilot.





	Charlie Work

8:10

On a Tuesday

Philadelphia, PA

     Mac made his grand entrance to Paddy’s in a less than grand way on this Tuesday, because he had no news to announce upon making it. No car accidents were witnessed on the drive from the apartment, no animals were struck by any vehicle, the radio provided no laughs or possible shenanigans for the gang to invest their day in. Simply put, that morning had already been a disappointment. As he always did, however, Mac refused to let that bring down his chipper attitude. He was honestly the staple that kept the bar from coming undone.

     “Good morning!” he said, cheerily, to no one in particular. “No news, just me.” He glanced around to see that the dipshit twins were nowhere in sight. “Where’s Dennis and Dee? And Frank?”

     “Frank’s been puking his guts up in the bathroom all morning, something about a bad breakfast burrito,” Charlie provided, voice sullen. “Dee and Dennis are at the corner store to buy Dee’s cigarettes.”

     Mac, incredulous, asked, “Why’d Dennis have to go with Dee to buy her cigarettes?”

     “Cuz Dennis wanted cigarettes too and wanted to bum a few off Dee but she said that if he wants cigarettes, he can get them himself. It’s all very exciting, as you can see.”

     Mac took a seat beside where Charlie had his cheek pressed to his fist. “You alright, dude? Lookin’ a little depressed.”

     “Thinking.”

     “That’s never good.”

     “Sure isn’t. Cuz now I’m thinkin’, you know, like—am I a shitty person, you know?” Mac blinked. “Like, earlier, I remembered all the rats I’ve obliterated, right, or how, if given the chance, I’d totally spill hot soup on Dee or Cricket just for the fun of it. That’s fucked up, right? And I just don’t know—like, if that makes me a garbage human.” Charlie took a breath. “And I just don’t feel like I’m a good person anymore, after being here so long. Maybe I never was.”

     Mac almost didn’t know what to say to this unexpected rant. It was just past eight in the morning, and he had in no way prepared for this outburst of emotions from one of his closest friends.

     “Charlie, man, you’ve got it all wrong,” he tried. Charlie made a face, as if already questioning Mac’s reasoning. “Look, alright, you do some stupid shit. Hell, you get into some downright _absurd_ shit. Like the sewers? Who knows what that’s about? Nightcrawlers? Truly boggles the mind. But you think about it, you know? Like you go back and wonder if doing all that makes you as shitty as the thing you did was. Do you follow?” He could tell by Charlie’s vacant expression that he didn’t, so he decided to elucidate. “Right. So, if you’re actually a garbage person,” Mac went on, “you wouldn’t give a fuck whether or not you were in fact a garbage person. Your caring proves that you’re good, Charlie.”

     Charlie looked at Mac, then, and almost smiled. “Well, shit. You might be onto somethin’ there, man.”

     “Of course I am, dude. Remember when my dad was first arrested, and you tried to make me feel better? We were throwing those rocks, and you told me that I’d be okay. A shitty person wouldn’t have tried to help. And every time I’ve visited him since, all I have to do is ask and you’ll go with me.” Charlie nodded a little, unused to the praise. “You’re a good guy, Charlie. I mean it.”

     Charlie swiped hastily at his eye and stood. “Thanks, dude. I’d better, uh, get back to those rats, you know; they won’t smash themselves.”

     “Right. Go get ’em, bro.” Charlie paused at the hallway and Mac looked his way. “What’s up?”

     “Mac, uh… You know, you’re a good guy, too. One of the best. Maybe the very best.”

     “Huh.” Mac grinned at the bar-top, and then at his friend. “Thanks. Probably not true, but I’ll take it.”

     “No, man. It’s definitely true.” Charlie nodded once, leaving no room for disagreement, and disappeared into the basement.

     Mac tapped his fingers against the counter and then shoved onto his feet to grab a rag. Maybe he’d actually try and get some work done today. Try a bit of Charlie Work for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that recently the show has made the gang basically just hate each other. Like Dennis verbally states his dislike of Mac and Charlie and Mac barely interact as best friends anymore so I wrote this because I love Charmac. I don't own the show or anything affiliated with it; if I did, Mac would've been out of the closet in the pilot.


End file.
